Inuyasha:Nueva Generacion
by Majo Uzumaki
Summary: La historia cuenta sobre los hijos de Inuyasha y koga que al igual que los padres al principio no se llevan nada bien pero tiempo después desarrollan cierto cariño entre los dos, lee y descúbrelo xD


Holaa este es mi primer Fic :D! Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios

La historia no me pertenece es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

Nueve años habían pasado desde que Aome decidió vivir en la época antigua junto a Inuyasha, Ocho desde su boda y Seis desde que concibieron a su primera hija a la cual le pusieron el nombre de Yashame, una pequeña niña de seis años cabellos largos de color blanco usualmente enredados en una trenza larga había heredado las orejas de perro de su padre y usaba una copia exacta del traje de su madre

Igualmente koga y Ayame tuvieron un Hijo con el nombre de Yako Pelo castaño y amarrado en una cola baja como su padre Su traje era blanca de la parte baja y Café de la parte del pecho

Aome y Ayame se hicieron grandes amigas y aunque Inuyasha y Koga aún no se soportaban mucho lograron entablar una relación parecida a la amistad

Un día en especial después de seis años sin verse las dos familias decidieron salir juntas de paseo a las aguas termales, lo habían planeado hace dos meses atrás pues querían pasar un tiempo de convivencia

-Inuyasha Apresúrate!-Grito Aome como de costumbre, no entendía porque su madre tenía tanta prisa en salir si para ella ese día era como cualquiera-Llegaremos Tarde!-

-Ya cállate- Grito su padre por enésima vez-Que no entiendes que un hombre se tarda haciendo sus necesidades-

-Si pero llevas más de media hora en el baño Que diablos haces!-

-Cosas de Hombres- Dijo su padre con un leve sonrojo en el rostro hasta ella misma creía que él se tardaba demasiado-Ya, ya estoy listo vámonos-

Partimos en la espalda de papa y aunque yo era igual de rápida que el mama insistía en que me subiera, el resto del viaje caí en un profundo sueño que fueron como unos pequeños minutos, cuando mi madre me despertó nos encontrábamos en una pequeña choza ubicada a la par de un rio con aguas termales en el exterior de la casa

Vi a Una mujer salir de la casa tenia pinta de ser un lobo era muy hermosa parecía tener la edad de mama atrás de ella salió un Hombre igual de joven era bastante apuesto y sin saber porque mi padre gruño en su presencia

-Ash que demonios haces aquí Koga- Al parecer mi padre lo conocía muy bien

-Cómo no voy a estar aquí Bestia-

Mi padre y el chocaron sus frentes en forma amenazante parecía ser que su amistad estaba basada en peleas que conllevaban cierto cariño, una de aquellas amistades raras

Mi madre hablaba con la señorita no savia de que pues me llamaba más la atención la pelea de mi padre y su amigo

-Yashame podrías hacerme un favor?-

La persona que me lo pregunto no era mi madre al parecer la señorita me conocía bien pero yo no a ella, no savia quien rallos eran esas personas

-Si-Conteste de manera inocente

-Podrías ir a llamar a Yako está en la habitación quiero que tus padres lo vean-

Asentí y entre la casa a pesar de verse algo fea por fuera era bastante hermosa por dentro, camine distraída viendo las hermosas pinturas colgadas en la pared cuando sentí un fuerte golpe que hiso que callera al piso de manera dolorosa, me queje en voz baja no savia con que me había topado

-Estas bien?-

Levante mi rostro y enfrente de mi vi a un apuesto niño lobo seguramente hijo de los amigos de mis padres, me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que me cautivo parecía ser mayor, era más alto y tenía pequeños músculos y lindos ojos, Tome su mano sin rechistar estaba tan cautivada con esos ojos hipnotizan tés que no note que lo empezaba a poner incomodo, solté su mano con nerviosismo y lo vi a los ojos volteando un poco la mirada, no di una buena primera impresión seguramente creería que era una niña tímida e insegura

-T-tu madre te llama- No pude evitar tartamudear el me dio una sonrisa sincera y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida, espere un minuto y lo seguí afuera vi como mi padre alzaba en brazos al niño y lo olfateaba mientras mi madre le estiraba los cachetes con ternura

Me acerque a ellos con timidez, estaba casi segura que mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas mi madre me jalo del brazo y me presento con el niño descubrí que se llamaba yako y que obviamente era mayor que yo, también me entere de que definitivamente nos quedaríamos ahí una semana, que bien! Pasaría una semana con el niño que creía que era una niña tímida y tonta

Mi habitación estaba a la par de Yako mientras que la de mis padre y de sus amigos se encontraba en el otro corredor, ese día no pude dormír bien pensando en los ojos del pequeño niño que sin saberlo cautivo mi corazón poco a poco caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo

Al siguiente día mi padre el señor Koga y Yako no se encontraban, desayune tranquilamente de la deliciosa comida de mi madre y decidí tomarme un baño relajante, como los hombres no se encontraban en casa decidí ir a las aguas termales a la par del rio

Me encontraba tan relajada que no note una presencia extraña vigilando atrás de unos arbustos, cuando estaba dispuesta a salir del baño y ponerme la toalla sentí una mirada penetrante y como digna hija de Aome lance una piedra a los arbustos, de repente yako salió saltando dentro los arbustos esquivando la piedra descubriendo su escondite

Solo fueron unos minutos de silencio que parecieron años cuando caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnuda y frente al niño que hace unos minutos me encontraba pensando en sus ojos, No pude evitar intentar cubrirme con mis manos aunque era una niña la situación me daba mucha vergüenza, Yako pareció tensarse sus ojos se clavaban en mi lo que ponía más nerviosa

-PERVERTIDOOOOOO!- El grito más grande que hasta ahora hubiese pronunciado

Yako salió corriendo no sin antes recibir varias de mis piedras, mi visión hacia el había cambiado ahora lo definía como un niño apuesto pervertido y peligroso

La noche había llegado el resto del día le evite la mirada a Yako era un sucio pervertido que no merecía mi atención

Al siguiente día alguien tocaba mi puerta era demasiado temprano, me levante perezosamente y la abrí, me sorprendí al ver a Yako enfrente de mi, aun me encontraba enfadada y no estaba dispuesta a escucharle

-Yashame yo..- no lo deje terminar y le di una fuerte manada que lo mando a volar hasta su habitación el no dijo nada solo se levantó me miro desafiante y regreso a su cuarto

El resto de la semana yo lo ignoraba y el igual a mi, ninguno tenía la menor intención de hablarle al otro cuando la semana termino me despedí de el obligada y no lo volví a ver

Los siguientes años en las reuniones de mis padres con la familia de Yako decidía no asistir, en mi interior se había formado odio por aquel chico que me había encantado en el primer momento y estaba segura que él tampoco quería verme, pero eso no me afectaba poco a poco Yako se fue borrando de mis memorias y de mi vida después de todo tenía 6 años

Continuara…

Es solo un epilogo espero los siguientes capítulos sean mas largos quiero hacer sobre Yashame y Yako pero mas grande a y para aclarar Yako era 2 años mayor que Yashame

Si les gusto espero su comentario y apoyo

Siguiente capítulo? Depende de ustedes

¿Reviews?


End file.
